Mencoba Untuk
by alfabeta
Summary: Sequel Bekal Yang Tertukar/ Sudah enam tahun sejak kepergian Sasuke ke Paris. Kabar? Tidak ada kepastian selama itu, hingga ia memutuskan menerima Gaara, lalu bagaimana jadinya bila di Paris ia bertemu Sasuke kembali? Apakah dia bisa MELEPAS Sasuke?/Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian Sakura./"Nona merah muda kurasa kita akan betemu lagi."


**Mencoba Untuk**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

**" ****Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

**(Agar lebih mengerti cerita ini saya sarankan yang belum baca Fanfic 'Bekal Yang Tertukar', silakan baca dulu.. supaya lebih mengerti alur cerita fanfic ini nantinya)**

**Melepasmu-1**

Place de la concordo, alun-alun kota Paris. tempat ini pernah dipakai sebagai tempar syuting Star trek, The devils wears Prada. Gadis berkebangsaan Jepang bersurai merah muda ini menatap kagum tiang-tiang tinggi disini. Lebih dari enam tahun dia berusaha melupakan kenangannya dulu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia harus mengambil keputusan melepas cintanya atau mengejar cintanya.

Melepas cintanya, keputusan bijaksana menurutnya itu yang paling tepat. Sasuke, cinta pertamanya tidak pernah mengabarinya lebih dari enam tahun. Dan, jangan berkesimpulan Sakura ke Paris untuk mencari Sasuke. Bukankah sudah jelas dia sudah melepas cintanya itu. Apalagi ia putuskan membuka hatinya untuk Garra, ya ia sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia menjalani hubungan dengan pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura mengambil jurusan teknik sipil saat kuliah, dan sekarang ia bekerja diperusahaan yang bekerja di bidang kontruksi. Proyek pertama Sakura dua bulan yang lalu yaitu menghitung rancangan bangunan kedutaan Perancis, telah menaikan karirnya. Sehingga disinilah ia sekarang dikirim dengan beberapa seniornya dalam satu tim menangani perusahaan jepang yang berada di Paris yang akan di bangun ulang.

Sakura meresakan smartphonenya bergetar, dia tersenyum melihat nama dilayar smartphonenya. Ia baru ingat belum menghubungi kekasihnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji menghubungi kekasihnya jika sudah sampai. Kemarin ia terlalu lelah, sehingga langsung tidur setelah sampai di hotel.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi.."

_"__Sakura, kenapa belum menghubungiku?"_ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Gomen, Garra-kun aku kelelahan."

_"__Hm.. baiklah, ku rasa kau baik-baik saja sekarang."_

"Jika, aku tak baik aku akan menghubungi Garra-kun."

_"__Aku tahu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu agar kau cepat pulang."_

"Pasti, aku merindukanmu.."

_"__Aku mencintaimu Sakura.."_

"Baiklah, jaa.."Sakura tersenyum setelah menutup telepon itu.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari eman tahun ia tidak bertemu lelaki itu. Itachi-nii tidak pernah mengungkit soal Sasuke jika bertemu Sakura. Dua tahun setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi-nii juga pergi ke Paris. Kini, Sakura sudah berada di hotelnya.

**_'_****_Pameran Lukisan Shimura Sai' _**

"Hei, Sakura."seseorang menepuk bahu dari belakang.

"Shino-senpai?"

"Kau, tertarik masuk? Kebetulan aku kenal dengan pelukisnya dia teman lamaku."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, jika kau masuk bersama ku."

"Tentu.."

Sakura dan Shino memasuki hall hotel itu. Sakura melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Kulit putih punya, dan bermata tajam. Bedanya dengan orang ini berambut klimis dan selalu menebar senyuman. Apa benar Sakura bisa melepaskan orang itu?

"Sai.."sahut Shino.

Ternyata orang itu bernama Sai. Persis sekali suka melukis, mirip dengan orang itu. Tunggu, Sakura benar-benar belum melepaskannya bukan?

"Shino? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?"orang yang bernama Sai itu terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran Shino.

"Aku, ada proyek disini. Kenalkan, dia juniorku yang setim denganku untuk proyek ini Haruno sakura."

Sai dan Sakura saling berjabat tangan. Mereka pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Aku, kira kau kekasih Shino, tapi tidak mungkin gadis cantik sepertimu mau dengan maniak serangga."gurau Sai.

"Hei.. Sakura sudah punya kekasih!"ujar Shino.

"Benarkah? Aku tak punya kesempatan berarti?"canda Sai.

"Iie.."ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Kau, tahu kan Sabaku Garra?"ujar Shino.

"Dia kekasihmu Sakura?"Sai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hai.."Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dunia sempit sekali, dia sahabat kecilku. Aku sungguh akan menyerah jika begitu, aku tak mau menghianati sahabatku."ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau, terdengar serius Shimura-san."ujar Sakura.

"Oh, ya proyek apa yang akan kalian tangani?"

"Kau, tahu proyek ini lumayan besar. Kami akan menata ulang sebuah perusahaan transportasi milik pengusaha jepang. Kudengar ini pembangunan yang kedua kalinya karena sebelumnya proyek ini dihentikan, kau tahu ada beberapa pihak yang terlibat korupsi. Sehingga proyek ini diberikan pada kami."ujar Shino panjang lebar.

"Pengusaha Jepang? Setahuku jika transportasi antara perusahaan Uchiha corp atau Hyuga Corp. Tapi, jika itu di Paris Uchiha corp." Ucap Sai. Membuat Sakura tersentak.

Sakura belum memastikan perusahaan mana yang akan ia tanganni. Jika benar perusahaan yang ia tangani adalah Uchiha corp. Ia akan benar-benar bertemu Uchiha Sasuke kalau begitu.

"Ah, kau benar Sai. Sakura aku lupa memberitahuimu bahwa perusahaan yang kita tangani Uchiha corp."ujar Shino akhirnya.

"Oh.. Begitu."Sakura sedikit gugup mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah selesai melihat lukisan-lukisan karya Sai, Sakura dan Shino berjalan beriringan menuju kamar masing-masing. Mereka berdua segera memasuki elevator.

"Sakura, malam ini kita ada pertemuan dengan pihak Uchiha corp."ujar Shino.

"Baik, dimana?"Sakura bimbang. Dan perasaan takut menyergapnya seketika.

"Persisnya aku tak tahu, nanti kita dijemput. Jangan lupa memakai gaun ya. Kudengar ini bersamaan dengan perayaan tunangan salah satu putra mereka."

"Tunangan?"Sakura menjadi lesu.

Pintu elevator pun terbuka. Mereka berpisah didepan pintu elevator dan menuju kamar mereka, masing-masing.

* * *

Malam harinya Sakura sudah bersiap, dengan gaun ungunya. Gaun panjang hingga mata kaki ini sangat lembut dan elegan saat Sakura pakai. Rambut yang biasa ia gerai, diikatnya tinggi. Ia juga memakai sepatu cantik berwarna hitam serta tas jinjing sudah iya bawa ditangannya.

Didepan lobi hotel sudah berdiri Sakura dengan timnya. Selain Shino, tim Sakura dalam proyek ini terdiri dari enam orang termasuk Sakura dan Shino. Yang lainnya adalah, Mitarasi Anko, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan sebagai pengawas mereka Hatake Kakashi.

Dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam menepi mendekati mereka. Supir mobil itu keluar dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil. Sang supir membawa mobil mereka ke sebuah gedung cukup mewah tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Sakura benar-benar buta mengenai jalanan Paris karena saat diperjalanan menuju gedung mewah ini, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui tempat ia berada sekarang. Sakura dan rombongannya berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri masuk, matanya mengedar menyapu gedung ini. Disana ia melihat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal menatapnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Orang itu mendekati Sakura.

"Konbawa, Itachi-nii lama tak jumpa."ucap Sakura pada orang itu.

"Jadi, itu benar kau? Kau yang akan menangani proyek ini?"

"Hai.. tapi aku masih baru."

"Tak, apa aku tahu prestasi mu dari Sasori, dia sering menceritakanmu."

"Sasori-nii? Aku kira kalian sudah tidak berhubungan."Sakura terdengar gusar.

"Begini, bukan aku tidak mau mengabarimu tentang Sasuke."Itachi menarik nafas. "Aku tidak ingin membuat mu terluka."lanjutnya.

"Terluka?"Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Bahkan Saat aku sampaidi Paris dia tidak mengenaliku."ujar Itachi berat.

"Maksud Nii-san?"

"Ya.. Dia hilang ingatan."Itachi menatap Sakura sendu.

* * *

Sakura melemas mendengar ucapan Itachi. Setelah percakapannya dengan Itachi ia lebih memilih pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Sasuke yang tak mengenalinya. Ia tak bisa menghadapi Sasuke yang lupa tentang dirinya. Padahal ia sendiri masih tak bisa melupakannya. Tunggu bukankah ia sudah melepasnya?

Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti acara pertunangan ini, walau dia tahu bukan Sasuke yang akan bertunangan ia tetap tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke jika bertemu nanti. Ia mengaduk tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

_"__Moshi..moshi.."_ suara di sebrang sana.

"Garra-kun,"ujarnya parau.

_"__Ne, Sakura-chan nande? Ada masalah disana?"_

"Iie, aku hanya rindu kepada mu.."Sakura mengelap air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya.

_"__Akupun, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu ne. Cepat kembali aku tak lama jauh darimu."_ujar lelaki itu lembut. Entah kenapa terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Sakura.

"Hai.. sudah dulu ya, terimakasih membuatku tenang,"Sakura mematikan panggilannya.

* * *

Sakura melangkah kebelakang gedung, ternyata ada sebuah taman disana. Angin lumayan kencang berhembus kala itu. Sakura memilih duduk dan menatap kebawah dengan nafas sedikit sesak. Entah kenapa ia ingin benar-benar menangis. Padahal sekarang selalu ada Garra disampingnya.

Sakura benar-benar tenggelam dengan lamunannya, dia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah duduk disebelahnya. Orang itu menatap Sakura sekilas lalu mengeluarkan rokok dan mulai menghisapnya. Asap rokok itu terbang mengikuti arah angin, asap rokok itu mulai menambah rasa sesak dada Sakura. Sungguh membuatnya kesal! Belum masalahnya tentang Sasuke, tambah asap rokok yang membuatnya sangat tergangu.

Tanpa menatap seseorang disebelahnya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Malam hari dengan penerangan yang minim apalagi dengan mata Sakura yang sembab membuat pebgelihatannya sedikit kabur. Sakura menatap orang disebelahnya dan merebut rokok dari tangan orang sebelahnya. Tanpa meminta ijin ia injak rokok itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Tanpa pamit Sakura berjalan meninggalkan orang itu.

"Stop!"ujar orang itu. Suara itu tak asing bagi Sakura. Sakura tak mengacuhkan orang itu terus berjalan menjauhi orang itu.

"Hei.. berhenti aku bilang!"ucap orang itu lagi. Kali ini langkahnya terhambat karena ia sudah menahan tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke.."bisiknya lirih kala itu. Sakura tetap tidak ingin menampkan wajahnya pada orang yang ia anggap sasuke.

"Kau, mengenalku nona?"ujar orang itu mendengar bisikan Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari keadaan ini segera melepas pegangan Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam gedung. Gadis merah muda itu segera masuk kedalam gedung tanpa menatap kebelakang. Sekarang ia sudah bulat, ** melepaskannya!** Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian Sakura.

"Nona merah muda kurasa kita akan betemu lagi."

TBC


End file.
